Sweet Dreams
Sweet Dreams by Beyonce ''is a song that will be featured in the upcoming episode Silence, the ninth episode of Season One. It is sung by Hayley, Jas, Gauri and Lena with the Cheerios. Lyrics '''Jas:' Turn the lights on Hayley: Every night I rush to my bed With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide? Gauri: Clouds filled with stars cover your skies And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby Cheerios: What kinda dream is this? Lena (Gauri): You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare Either way I don't wanna wake up from you (Turn the lights on) Hayley (Jas): Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true (Turn the lights on) Hayley: My guilty pleasure, Jas: I ain't going nowhere Gauri: Baby 'long as you're here, Lena: I'll be floating on air 'Cause you're my Hayley and Jas: You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare Either way I don't wanna wake up from you (Turn the lights on) Gauri and Lena: I mention you when I say my prayers I wrap you around all of my thoughts Boy you're my temporary high Lena with the Cheerios: I wish that when I wake up you're there To wrap your arms around me for real And tell me you'll stay by side Hayley with Jas: Clouds filled with stars cover the skies (Cover the skies) And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby What kinda dream is this? Gauri with Hayley: You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare Either way I don't wanna wake up from you (Turn the lights on) Lena with Gauri: Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true (Turn the lights on) Jas: My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere Baby 'long as you're here, I'll be floating on air 'Cause you're my All: You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare Either way I don't wanna wake up from you (Turn the lights on) Jas: Tattoo your name across my heart So it will remain Not even death can make us part What kind of dream is this? Hayley: You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare Either way I don't wanna wake up from you (Turn the lights on) Gauri: Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true (Turn the lights on) Lena: My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere Baby 'long as you're here, I'll be floating on air 'Cause you're my All: You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare Either way I don't wanna wake up from you (Turn the lights on) Either way I don't wanna wake up from you Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Hayley Lovejoy Category:Songs sung by Lena Faith Category:Songs sung by Gauri Daniels Category:Songs sung by Cheerios